


After Dinner Snack

by babynovak05



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Greg is such a good husband, Happy Husbands, M/M, Mycroft in lace, Tumblr Prompt, mycroft is sneaky, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynovak05/pseuds/babynovak05
Summary: Prompt: “Have you seen my… oh”





	After Dinner Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [HERE](http://babynovak05.tumblr.com)  
> <3

“Thank you for cooking dinner Gregory,” Mycroft said with a rare wide grin.

“You’re welcome love. It’s the least I could do. I’m just happy that we get to spend an evening together.” Greg smiled at his husband before gathering their plates and moving back into the kitchen.

“I’m going to go get ready for bed darling.” Mycroft pushed away from the table and before he stepped away he reached over and grabbed Greg’s mobile phone.

“Okay, I’m just going to tidy up a bit,” Greg called as he collected the pots and pans he used to cook with then put them in the sink.

Mycroft hummed with a small smile before quickly tucking the phone into his trousers pocket then left the room and went upstairs. Once inside their bedroom he quickly undressed, making sure to leave Greg’s phone on top of he bed. He went to the wardrobe and tucked his suit away and pulled out a small black box from under his sock index.

“Perfect.”

Greg finished with the dishes fifteen minutes later and he moved back out into the dining room. He sighed as he patted his pockets, “Fuck. Where did I leave my bloody phone?”

He looked around the table before going into the living room. He searched the seat cushions and even looked underneath the bloody thing. He groaned out in frustration. “Whatever, I’m not on call anyway.” He got off the floor and headed upstairs to their bedroom.

Greg pushed open the bedroom door, **“Have you seen my…oh”** His eyes landed on the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. “Oh Christ Mycroft, look at you.” 

Mycroft was laying on top of the duvet, his body was covered in a very thin lace dressing gown. His head was resting his palm, his long legs crossed while the silk bunched up right over his groin. He raised his other hand and waved Greg’s mobile phone. 

“Sneaky aren’t you?” Greg breathed as he stalked over to the bed. He could see that his husband wasn’t wearing anything else but the lace dressing grown. He took the phone gently from Mycroft’s hand and let it fall to the floor. He could care less about the phone right now. 

“I wanted to thank you properly for dinner and putting up with my work hours,” Mycroft purred. 

“Oh yes, please.” 

Mycroft thoroughly thanked his husband into the early hours of the next morning and Greg made a mental note to buy his husband more lace outfits. 


End file.
